1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a control module assembly for use with a plurality of control modules, where the individual control modules are receivable into the assembly, for electronically controlling various electronic aspects of equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is particularly useful in automotive applications where electronic modules control various aspects of the automotive functions, whether fuel-air ratio, various engine controls, and the like. The present designs have several shortcomings which are addressed by the present application.
The present assembly generally includes a lower housing, typically of plastic, having an upper face which receives a plurality of electrical connectors, each connector having mating contacts facing outwardly of said upper face. Another housing is positioned on top of the lower housing, where this upper housing contains a plurality of slots for receiving the modules. Each module is self contained in a metal casing, and includes one or more printed circuit boards within the casing connected to tab terminals. These modules are inserted from a top of the second box, into the slots, and are pushed downwardly such that the tab terminals are placed into registration with an associated electrical connector.
One of the problems with the aforementioned design is that the interconnection between the module and the electrical header connector is a so-called blind mate connection. This is due to the fact that the connectors are disposed at the bottom of the lower plastic housing, and the upper housing is placed on top of the lower housing. Thus, when the modules are inserted into the slots, the mating connector is no longer visible to determine whether the connection is being made properly. A misaligned module could damage either the module or the corresponding connector.
Furthermore, due to the alignment mechanism, the modules are likely to be misaligned with the electrical connectors. As mentioned above, the connectors are aligned with reference to a large high tolerance lower plastic housing. A metallic, generally cast aluminum, upper housing is placed on top of the lower housing, and the modules are subsequently aligned with the upper housing, which too, could contain high tolerance allowances. Due to the tolerance buildup between the connectors and the lower housing, the upper housing and the lower housing, and the module and the upper housing, the modules have a great chance of misalignment with the electrical connectors.
Furthermore, due to the number of tabs extending out of the modules, generally numbering between 30 and 60, the force to insert the module into its final position is extremely high. This requires a special tool to be mounted on the side of the upper housing, which can apply a downward force on the module, in case of insertion, and an upward pulling force in the case of extraction. This special tool is therefore required by, not only the initial assembly installer at the factory, but also, by each service facility which intends to remove, and subsequently reinstall, the modules during servicing. It too, should be appreciated that there is a great risk involved in damaging either the connectors or the modules by this process, in the event that the connector and module are not properly aligned. That is to say that, when using the tool to insert the modules, it is difficult to sense whether the connector or module is being damaged, as it merely drives the module downwardly into place.
Furthermore, the present design is not optimum for heat dissipation. As the connectors sit side by side on the plastic housing, and as the heat comes upwardly from below the connectors, it is difficult for the heat to dissipate past the connectors. More particularly, the connectors are wider than their complementary module, and therefore the connectors sit side-by-side in the plastic housing, in an abutting manner. The heat emanating from below the connectors is difficult to dissipate past the connectors due to the blockage of the upper face by the connectors. This heat dissipation is so important, that the present design includes separate blowers to exhaust the heat buildup, further adding to the complexity and cost of the assembly.